particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz
The Libertarianskoye Respublikanskaya Soyuz has become the Konservativnye Soyuz }}|'Seats in the Sovet Gospod' | }| ImageSize = width:100 height:25 PlotArea = left:0 bottom:0 top:0 right:0 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:200 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = early Colors = id:gray value:rgb(0.85,0.85,0.85) id:darkgray value:rgb(0.27,0.27,0.27) id:midgray value:rgb(0.57,0.57,0.57) id:blue value:rgb(0.07, 0.44, 0.76) id:green value:rgb(0.38, 0.73, 0.27) id:orange value:rgb(1, 0.55, 0) id:red value:rgb(0.80,0, 0) BarData = bar:Wikipedias PlotData= bar:Wikipedias from:0 till:200 color:gray width:0.2in text: 75 / 75 bar:Wikipedias from:0 till:200 color:Yellow width:0.2in text: |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Colo }|u|}}r(s)' | Gold & White |- |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Website' | Party Page |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- |colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; font-size: 80%;" | } |} Ideology Centralization & Government Responsibilities The most important political office is that of the private citizen and not of government bureaucrat. People should be responsible for governing themselves when possible, and when self government is absolutely impossible, decisions should be made on a local level rather than by a distant central authority that the populace can not realate to. Government's responsibilities should be limited to the protection of individual rights from the initiation of force and fraud. Civil Rights The LRS supports the protection, freedom of speech, freedom of association, and sexual freedom. Abolition of laws against "victimless crimes" , and complete opposition to civil rights laws that regulate the private sector, such as affirmative action and non-discrimination laws. Ecology Pollution is violence against every citizen of Terran society. It is a global epidemic and a detriment to all peoples in all walks of life. In the government's role to defend the rights of all people from the initiation of force, the environment must be protected. Pollution causes environmental damage which hinders the right of men to live as they see fit, and is detrimental to every individual's inherent life to life and prosperity, and thus must be dealt with by the government. Foreign Relations No nation is fit to set in judgment upon any other nation. All nations are built on cultural and historical foundations which should not be judged by our own code of ethic and moral views. Legitimate democratically elected governments should maintain peaceful relations with one another, resolve differences through discussion, and mediation. That are key to discouraging armed conflict throughout Terra is global economic interdependence and free trade. Market The only logical force to drive the market are the natural buying habits of people. The government should play no part in the market with the exception of enacting and enforcing laws which prevent the formation of monopolies. The only reason that this is excusable is for the protection of the liberties of the individual in the marketplace. As capital is the fruit of the and individuals labor, and thus, their property, the individual has an inherent right to do with capital as they please, without the interference of government. Military The defense of Trigunovskoe's borders is the soul purpose of the military of the nation. The nation's military shall be composed of all voluntary soldiers. Electoral History {| style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse" |- ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Year ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Votes ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Percentage |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | November 2645 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 93,648 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 0.07% |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | May 2648 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 100,960 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 0.08% |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | December 2650 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 100,960 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 0.08% |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | June 2653 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 35,308,943 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 56.32% |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | October 2657 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 38,851,975 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 59.03% |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | March 2659 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 73,364,177 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 79.97% |-